


Midnight at the Museum

by sleepy_spook



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, halloween spooky vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_spook/pseuds/sleepy_spook
Summary: The gang have been called to investigate some weird goings-on at a museum, but it's cold, the morning after Halloween, they're tired and they would all just rather be at home.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Midnight at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> This is way longer than it ever needed to be sorry but I also like writing these two being soft and working as a team so it is what it is I guess :)

It wasn’t until they stepped through the marble archway into the largest exhibit room in the entire museum that the cold started to become a problem. 

Gwen couldn’t stop the shiver that darted down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to preserve some of the warmth she had left, she could’ve sworn the room before this wasn’t nearly as icy. This room was dramatically bigger than the several before it; all vaulted ceilings, marble pillars and cracked stone floors that gave it some kind of historical charm but would have done nothing to conserve the heat even if it had been the middle of the day, so it being nearer to two in the morning and the middle of autumn meant the teens never stood a chance.

“Knew I should’ve brought my jacket,” Kevin muttered, a few paces behind her, watching her back as always.

“Thought you said you never got cold?”

“No, I meant for you,” he replied, quickening his steps so he could wrap a strong arm around her shoulders and pull her close. 

It helped warm her a little but wasn’t ideal for their current task of looking out for anything suspicious, much as she appreciated his thoughtfulness and would love nothing more than to be able to curl up at his side the whole time she knew it was better they stay alert. Giving him a quick squeeze around the middle she made some space between them and took his hand in hers.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, tugging her gently back to his side so they were at least touching. “Would’ve thought they’d at least keep the lights on for us.”

“They didn’t want to draw too much attention to us being here, which is why they flat out refused to close the museum during the day,” Gwen explained with more than a little bitterness. “Some lame excuse about how they had a new exhibit opening this morning -uh- yesterday morning and they’d been planning it for months and blah blah they couldn’t possibly reschedule. You know, the usual spiel that only makes our job more difficult.”

“So we’ve got full cooperation from them. Fantastic.”

“They pretty much begged us to take a look at their ‘ghost’ problem so you’d expect them to be a little more eager to get this over and done with,” Gwen said, rolling her eyes as she remembered the frantic museum curator herding her into his office to explain the situation. “I told him that things being stolen from a museum was a job for the local police, but he said they’ve seen literally nothing on their security cameras and everything that’s been taken was very specific -medieval, suits of armour, helmets, you know- so it’s a little more on the weird side, which apparently makes it a job for us instead.”

“The world think we’re the Ghostbusters now or somethin’?” Kevin asked. “You should’ve told me, I woulda dug out my old Halloween costume.”

Gwen glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow and teasing smile. “You dressed up as a Ghostbuster for Halloween?”

“Yeah, when I was like six,” Kevin replied defensively, fighting against his own smile at the memory but he didn’t try hard. “My ma made the costume and I thought it was the coolest shit ever, pretty sure I wore it every day for like a month after that. She’s probably got some old photos, I’ll find ‘em next time we go down to see her.” 

“Ken and I used to try and match our costumes when we were little,” Gwen grinned. “But because I was younger that usually meant he had to go along with what I wanted, so I got to be the astronaut and he got to piggyback me around all night as the rocket. It was fun, I wish he didn’t live so far away or I would’ve tried to rope him into something like that again this year. Not that it’s even Halloween anymore but still.”

“Y’know we could’ve been doin’ somethin’ like that instead of this,” Kevin said bitterly. He sighed and nodded over at a display board about armour restoration. “Best case scenario it’s just the Forever Knights havin’ a restock on their uniform, worst case it’s some Ectonurite lookin’ to hook up with one of the mummies back there. Either way, it’s nothin’ we haven’t dealt with a million times before. We kick ass and then we go home, simple."

“Sure, but this time we have to ‘kick ass’ without damaging any of the priceless and ancient artefacts,” Gwen replied, giving him a pointed look as she ran her free hand along one of the glass cases filled with carefully arranged pottery that dated back to ancient Rome. “The museum curator said if we break anything then he won’t let me see their magic books that they won’t publicly admit are magic books because they’re afraid they’ll be stolen if they do.”

Kevin pulled a face, taking a step away and stretching out his arms as he spun in a small circle to indicate the vast number of display cases surrounding them. “Pretty much all the shit in here is stolen, babe. ‘Bout time they learned how it feels.”

“You’re not wrong but I’d rather not cause any more trouble here,” Gwen replied with a small smile. She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly, they had been walking around for way too long. “I just hope this doesn’t end up being a complete waste of our time and we can be done soon.” 

She stared up at the slanted roof where elongated slits of glass stretched down each side and let silver sheets of moonlight fall into the room, it wasn’t much but it was enough to stop them completely tripping over their own feet. Through the gaps she could see the autumn leaves jostling each other around in the air, the wind wasn’t howling but she could see the clouds starting to darken and the moon was close to being entirely covered up.

“Poor Ben, he must be freezing up there.”

Kevin followed her gaze, it looked a lot less creepy out there but Kevin didn’t have the ability to turn into a walking bonfire if he got too cold so he wasn’t interested in trading places. “You wanna check in on him again? Make sure he hasn’t fallen off the roof or somethin’.”

“Thanks for the concern, Kev,” came Ben’s tinny voice from out of Gwen’s badge like he had been summoned. “I’m fine, just bored. Think I should go alien and come join you guys?”

“And get Rath and watch you use a dinosaur skull as a battering ram? No. Absolutely not, stay up there,” Gwen said firmly. “I promised the museum curator that we would be respectful and careful, and wouldn’t break anything and you don’t exactly have a good track record in museums.”

There was a pause before Ben yawned loudly and gave a groan like he was stretching out of an uncomfortable position. “Fine. But if you let me miss out on anything fun I’m gonna be really mad.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Tennyson,” Kevin muttered as Gwen closed the link and slipped the badge back into the pocket of her skirt. It was his turn to fight back a yawn as they continued walking. “Y’know I’m gonna be real mad if there’s nothing here and we’ve just been walking around for three hours for no reason.” 

His eyes softened as he peered over at the redhead. “Especially since we coulda been at home right now, finish watchin’ that show about the ghosts and sleep in until noon. Anythin’ other than this.”

“Are you saying this isn’t your idea of a good time? Walking round a freezing cold, dusty museum all night?” Gwen gave him a sympathetic smile and his hand a gentle squeeze which he immediately returned.

“No, you’re right, I love walkin’ around in the dark freezin’ my ass off,” he scowled but she knew his annoyance wasn’t directed at her. “Love feelin’ like every freakin’ shadow’s got eyes on me.”

“What’s the matter? Big, bad Kevin Levin’s afraid of the dark?”

“You wish,” Kevin scoffed, even so he sidestepped a section of the pathway that was shadowed by a display board and Gwen pretended not to notice. “I’m not scared I’m just… cautious. It’d be real easy for some bad guys to get the drop on us in a place like this.”

“Kevin, you’re the least cautious person I know after Ben,” Gwen said with a soft laugh. “Besides, if this was a setup I’m sure we would’ve been attacked by now, we’ve given them enough chances.”

“Yeah I guess, it’s not like the Forever Knights to wait around this long,” Kevin peered through a nearby glass case like he expected to see a helmeted face staring back at him but there was nothing but cracked plates and shards of pottery. “We woulda heard them clankin’ around by now, maybe they started wearin’ sneakers instead.”

“Sneakers? That’s not very on brand for them.”

Kevin flashed her a grin, his lips opening to reply but Gwen’s quickly raised hand covered his mouth and muffled the words.

She tried to frown at him, her lip wobbling as she struggled against a smile. “No dumb sneaking around in sneakers jokes. Not again, not for the third time since we got here, Levin.”

Kevin gave her palm a soft kiss in response and tried to look innocent, like he had no idea what she was talking about but she could practically feel his smirk beneath her hand, the way his eyes twinkled mischievously didn’t help his case either. 

Rolling her eyes, Gwen lowered her hand and shook her head with a sigh. “Anyway, I’m telling you it’s not them, they make way too much noise and I can recognise their mana signature a mile away. I’d know if we should be expecting them.”

“What’s it feel like?” Kevin asked, his voice full of that curious wonder that she would never grow tired of hearing.

Gwen gave him a blank look.

“Their mana signature.”

“Oh. Well it’s…“ The redhead frowned, a finger on her chin as she searched for the right words.

Kevin felt his heart tighten as he watched her, even in the shadows he could see her eyes light up at his question. The crease of her brow practically begged him to smooth it away, but he clenched his fist and tried not to move so she wouldn’t lose her train of thought.

Finally Gwen looked up at him and shrugged a shoulder, like she thought her answer wouldn’t be very interesting. “It’s familiar in the sense that I could pick them out in a pitch black room no problem, but because of all the metal tech they wear their mana’s got this weird dull feeling to it that’s a lot less vibrant than someone like you, which used to be a little harder to navigate when we were younger and I was still getting used to my powers.”

Kevin quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “You think I’m vibrant?” 

Gwen made a sound of protest, looking anywhere but at him and that increasingly smug look on his face. “I said your mana is vibrant. You have a wardrobe of monochrome, no vibrance in sight.”

“That’s because wearing all black makes me look hot and you know it,” Kevin teased, poking a finger into her side gently and cackling at the way she jumped away from him with a squeal. “You want me to start dressin’ like a peacock or somethin’? You know I’d do pretty much anythin’ for you but I’ll be dead in the ground before you see me in yellow.”

Gwen grinned, shaking her head as she wrestled with his hands that were only half heartedly trying to find their way to her ribs again. She managed to find her way under his arms and nestled her face into his side once more, it still wasn’t practical but she was really starting to feel the cold again now that they had stopped moving. 

Kevin squeezed her tight, lifting her up a few inches so he could place a soft kiss on the crown of her head and then another at her temple before lowering her back to the ground.

Gwen smiled as she stared up at him, Kevin’s half lidded eyes making it difficult to look away so she took his head in both hands and pulled him down to kiss the bridge of his nose softly. 

“Come on we need to get back to searching.” One of them had to stay on task no matter how much she wanted to go home and take up his previous offer, she’d been searching for those books for months and she wasn’t about to let the opportunity slip out of her hands. 

She gave him another kiss, tenderly on the lips this time before she turned to continue their mission. She’d barely made it three steps before she felt Kevin’s hand on her arm, she let herself be twisted back towards him and raised an impatient eyebrow once they were face to face again.

“If we haven’t seen anythin’ by now then we’re not gonna see anythin’ at all,” he grumbled, using his grip on her forearm to pull her back into his arms and claim a second kiss, a little harder this time and he gave her lower lip a playful tug with his teeth before pulling away. “Let’s just call it a night, tell ‘em we didn’t find anythin’ and I’ll get you those books some other way.”

He went in for a third but his lips met the corner of her jaw, Gwen’s head had turned to the side suddenly and Kevin didn’t try to hide the displeasure on his face as he pulled away. The first breath of a complaint on his lips before he realised her eyes were glowing pink and laser focused on something he couldn’t see.

Kevin felt his heartbeat quicken, loud and thundering in his chest as he waited for her eyes to return to their comforting shade of green. When they finally did he leaned in closer and dropped his voice to whisper; “This finally gonna get interestin’?” He probably shouldn’t have sounded so eager, his opportunity to leave early was at risk here, but if this night ended without any action at all he was going to lose his mind.

Gwen’s face was contorted in a deep frown, apprehension and confusion lining her features as she pulled out of Kevin’s embrace. “I don’t know, but whatever it is it’s close. Let Ben know to get ready.”

Kevin nodded and pulled his own badge from his pocket. “Hey Benji, we’ve got somethin’ down here so start doin’ some stretches before you jump in, don’t need you pullin’ any of those hero muscles.”

There was no reply, only the unpleasant crackle of static that sent Kevin’s nerves into overdrive. The likelihood of there being more than one of this thing -whatever it was- was slim but maybe some other trouble had shown up and Ben was dealing with that. 

Ben would be fine, he could handle anything as long as the watch didn’t decide to mess around and give him something like Rath, Kevin might as well start smashing plates now if that was the case. He’d call again in a minute, or maybe say screw the mission entirely and go check on Ben himself. If Gwen’s eyes weren’t still flickering rapidly between human and energy being then he wouldn’t be down here any longer, but he couldn’t leave her either, not before they figured out what exactly they were up against.

“Looks like we’re on our own for now, babe,” he put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder, carefully pulling her back from the direction she was facing until they bumped against one of the large, twisting marble columns that squared off this section of the room. It was almost as wide as he was tall and the perfect place for them to hide from whatever was coming. Not that he liked hiding and waiting for the possible danger to come to them, but he knew Gwen didn’t want any accidents so that meant they needed as much information as they could get before they beat the lights out of it.

“It’s slow, but it’s definitely coming this way,” Gwen frowned, two fingers on either side of her head as she leaned against the pillar, eyes still a blinding shade of pink. “I don’t think it knows we’re here, but I can’t get a good read on it anyway, its energy’s all messed up. It’s like the mana doesn’t belong to it, like it’s wearing something else’s mana to hide itself but I can’t see past that to figure out what it really is.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I have no idea what we should be expecting here.”

Kevin risked a glance around the pillar, squinting down the long exhibition room for any movement. It had to be this room, not any of the smaller rooms filled with artists renditions of ancient tapestries or the less than impressive mannequin displays that they’d been walking through for the past three hours. Just their luck it had to be the largest one with the least amount of lighting and filled with the most important exhibits in the entire museum that they were under strict orders not to turn into casualties. 

While there was some moonlight allowed into the room through the slats in the ceiling, it didn’t nearly reach all the edges of the room so the majority of the space was still engulfed in shadows. Kevin kept his focus there, in the shadows that curled around the edges of the room and played tricks on his eyes, looking for a glint or flash in the darkness to reveal something lurking there.

Faintly, almost too soft to catch his attention at first, Kevin could hear the clattering of metal from somewhere up ahead. It sounded like hundreds of cans tied off in a bag and being shaken excessively. It was rhythmic and constant and echoed off the walls so frantically that he couldn’t really judge distance. It wasn’t in the room with them, Gwen wouldn’t be so calm if it was, but it was starting to get louder and there was no mistaking the sound now. 

He turned to Gwen, about to ask if she heard it as well but by the way her lips were pursed and her hands had raised to the stance she always took before they lit up with mana, he assumed they were on the same page.

“Where’s Ben?” she asked quietly.

“Couldn’t reach him,” Kevin muttered, eyes scanning their surroundings for anything more sturdy to absorb than the marble column they were huddled behind. He passed over Gwen’s growing look of fear and added: “I’m sure he’s fine, you know how bad he is at answerin’ calls.”

Gwen didn’t look convinced, her eyes flitting from him up to the skylights like she hoped to see Ben up there but there was only the pale visage of the moon staring down at them like an eye.

The clanking of metal was only getting closer, louder, more insistent like whatever it was had picked up speed but only for a second before it returned to the steady clattering that reminded Kevin more of footsteps than anything else. In those few seconds of speed it sounded frantic and numerous and Kevin had been expecting to hear the shattering of glass at any second, but beyond the unmistakable sound of metal scraping across the floor he could hear nothing else that concerned him.

It had to be the Forever Knights, no one else was that obnoxious about their dress code that they didn’t care about stealth. But if it was those guys then how had they managed to avoid being seen on any of the security cameras? Ben had personally watched all the security tapes as Fasttrack, going through weeks of footage on multiple screens in a matter of minutes, and he hadn’t seen even a blip of something odd. 

Kevin was about to voice this to Gwen, his head half cocked towards her but movement further ahead caught his eye and he snapped back to focus. For a long moment there was nothing and he convinced himself it was just his tired eyes playing tricks on him.

The tense silence was almost painful and Kevin was sure he could hear Gwen’s heart beating just as loud as his own. The realisation that the sounds had stopped hit him suddenly; no matter how hard he strained he couldn’t even hear an echo of the clattering sounds that had been so resounding only seconds before. The silence fell like a heavy uncomfortable blanket over them both, neither wanting to even breath as they waited for something to break through this unexpected stillness. 

Kevin, against every fiber in his being that was screaming at him not to, stepped further out from behind the pillar and narrowed his eyes in the direction he hoped the sound had been coming from. The last thing he wanted to deal with now was an ambush from behind them.

At the furthest end of the room they were hiding in was a large archway that extended almost floor to ceiling and opened up into yet another room drenched in shadows. The sides of the arch were heavily decorated with elaborate floral carvings, twisting vines that curled and flowed against each other and were reduced entirely to rubble as two monstrously large, metallic hands reached out of the shadows and tore through the rock like it was made of paper. 

Huge shards of marble and stone scattered across the floor, the sound was deafening and a cloud of dust obscured the entrance as what remained of the arch began to crumble until only the vague shape of where it had once been remained in the wall. The display cases unfortunate enough to be nearby were decimated and their contents clattered and smashed onto the floor.

Kevin cursed under his breath and heard Gwen do the same, somewhat less colourfully.

“I’m never getting those books now,” she said dismally, eyes lighting up pink as mana swirled around her fingertips.

“Hey it was the monster that did that not us, I don’t think that counts.”

“I’ll let you explain it to the curator later then,” Gwen replied and whirled out from behind the pillar, a shield spell already on her lips.

The words died on her tongue, shock freezing her in place as she stared down the room at the cause of all the damage.

It looked like nothing she had ever seen before; a huge dome shaped form covered entirely in shining metal plating, shifting and grinding against itself roughly as it completed its turn around the corner and dominated the small space between what little remained of the arch. It looked almost spherical as if the other half was buried in the ground, no feet were revealed underneath as it staggered its way slowly down the aisle. Only the two grotesquely large arms that had torn apart the walls were visible and they dragged along the floor by its side like an afterthought, their origins tucked deep underneath the edges of the armour and out of sight.

The entire thing was blanketed in clumped together looking metal; pieces overlapping and cutting across others like it had been put together with great haste or with no care for presentation only that it completely covered whatever lay underneath. Gwen immediately recognised some of the armour pieces the museum curator had told them had been stolen; several flattened out gauntlets and helmets, as well as multiple breastplates from all different eras had been crushed together like a misshapen patchwork quilt to form the outer shell of the creature.

Gwen felt her stomach flip as she watched the thing move; the way the hands seemed to judder every few feet like they were only just remembering that they could move before the knowledge was lost and then regained again after another step, aside from that there was nothing even remotely humanoid about the creature and Gwen wasn’t sure if that was a comforting observation or not.

The thing had no face to speak of, nor any way for her to determine where its front end might be at all, but it seemed to be moving from side to side, the metal shifting slightly as it did so and she fought back the urge to cover her ears at the horrific screech the movement made. 

The hulking mass of armour plates continued its crawl, even slower than before and not charging at them like Gwen had expected but at a heavy, clunky pace that made her think it hadn’t noticed them yet. Hope it hadn’t noticed them yet, she wanted to get a better look at this thing before they went in guns blazing. 

The stone floor before it was illuminated by moonlight that shone down from the glass ceilings above, creating small pools of light that the thing didn’t hesitate to submerge itself into, sending the shimmering of its armour into overdrive and momentarily blinding the teens still frozen in place.

As Gwen got her sight back she realised that the armour wasn’t as tight knit as she had first suspected; small gaps of empty space between the armour pieces could be seen clearly now in the light and as the entity took another step she could see the joints of metal bend and retract connected to nothing but air.

“So where does a giant monster made of floating metal go on the scale between Forever Knights doing inventory and a lonely Ectonurite?” Kevin asked from a few steps behind her, not nearly as quiet as she was trying to be.

“That explains why I couldn’t keep track of it,” Gwen muttered, the pink tendrils of magic still swirling around her fingers waiting to be set free. “A possible Ectonurite mixed with armour that belonged to people who’ve been dead thousands of years… not the best combination for me.”

“And why they couldn’t see it on the cameras,” Kevin nodded and crouched to the floor, a palm pressed to the cold stone tiles as he let the material cover his body. He stood and rolled his shoulders, moving to Gwen’s side. “How d’you wanna play this?”

“We could try to reason with it, see what it’s doing here or what it wants?” the redhead suggested at a whisper. “If I can hold it down for a few seconds, you could get on top and start taking apart the metal, see what’s underneath. Hopefully whatever this thing is won’t give us too much of a fight, maybe it’s hurt and that’s why it tried to protect itself like this.”

“And you’re sendin’ me to do the negotiating? Great,” Kevin muttered as he morphed his hands into long, curled hooks, perfect for getting under the gaps in the metal and ripping them open.

Gwen watched as the creature continued its slow, clattering amble towards them and took a steadying breath. “You ready?”

“Yep.”

“Heard anything more from Ben?"

“Nope.”

Gwen clenched her teeth, her eyes glowing intensely once more as she shot forth several long tendrils of mana that wrapped around both arms of the creature and stopped it from moving any closer. She pushed forth more of her power, practically bolting the creature to the floor so it couldn’t bring itself any closer to them.

The creature let out a long inhuman shriek, high pitched and ragged like it hadn't used its voice for a long time. It tried to thrash around, screaming again once it realised it couldn’t, the metal scraping harshly against itself with every move. Even though it didn’t have a face, Gwen could tell that it was slowly realising what exactly was holding it down, its front end reared up slightly and she guessed it was following the glowing restraints back to her. It screeched at her, the sound hollow and ear piercing and made only worse by the way it seemed to bounce around inside the metal casing first before escaping through the gaps.

She felt her feet slip forward, the creature much stronger than her and much more desperate. Digging her heels in and gritting her teeth she gave Kevin a pointed look before shouting: “Anytime you want to jump in, be my guest!”

“Just lettin’ you warm it up for me,” Kevin chuckled as he charged past her towards the creature. “Promise I won’t break anythin’!”.

\------

“I can’t believe you fell asleep,” Gwen scolded as she lowered the mana platform from the roof back to the ground, her arms crossed as she glared at her cousin. “You were supposed to be our back up.”

Ben waved a dismissive hand as he hopped off the platform and dusted himself off. “And you did just fine without me, proud of you guys,” he grinned. “Come on, you guys didn’t really need my help to fight a baby Ectonurite, did you?”

“It wasn’t even a real fight, the poor little thing gave up almost as soon as it realised we weren’t here to burn it with sunlight,” Gwen said quietly as she studied her badge, making sure the Plumbers scheduled to escort the Ectonurite off the planet would be here well before the sun came up. “So no, we didn’t need your help but it would’ve made me feel a lot better knowing you were on standby if things had gone badly.”

“We didn’t need your help, but I also didn’t need to be slammed into a wall thirteen times by a ghost arm,” Kevin added, his scowl less than intimidating due to the exhaustion that was slowly starting to set in as well as the aching in his back from the short fight. 

“Ooo thirteen, spooky number,” Ben teased, wobbling his voice in a poor imitation of a ghost. He narrowed his eyes, searching for something in his friend’s face before grinning and turning to his disinterested cousin. “Kevin get scared?”

“Terrified,” Gwen deadpanned, not even looking up at him. “Screamed like a baby.”

“No I didn’t!” Kevin gave a squawk of indignance, glaring between the two. “Scariest thing about tonight is how easily Tennyson falls asleep when he’s supposed to be keepin’ watch.”

Ben stuck out his tongue at the older teen. “Fine, next time you can sit on a rooftop for three hours and we’ll see how long you stay awake.” He turned to Gwen and waved a hand in her face to get her attention. “What’d you do with the Ectonurite?”

“Let them go, they said they’d been trying to leave for weeks after getting separated from their family but they were too scared of the security guards and the sunlight,” she explained, her voice soft with pity for the alien. “They were trying to build a shielded body that could keep them safe while they escaped but tonight was the first testrun and it didn’t go so well.”

She sighed, looking back at the museum wistfully. “Even though we’ve solved their problem, I’m not sure the museum curator will be happy we don’t have anything to show for this other than all that damage. Come on, let’s go home, we can deal with that after several hours of sleep.” She gave them both a tired smile before stepping past to make her way towards where Kevin had parked his car and immediately curling up in the front seat.

“I feel like I’ve been sleeping on a bed made of rocks,” Ben groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Gwen was right; every time I go to a museum I end up in pain, I shouldn’t be around these places.”

“Yeah, about that...” Kevin said as he began to follow after his girlfriend. “You and me are comin’ back here tomorrow night.”

“What? Why?” Ben cried, trailing behind him.

Kevin shot him a smirk over his shoulder. “Someone’s gotta cause a distraction while I get those books for Gwen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
